


Sir

by Misaya



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Hux, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control, Riding, Submissive Kylo Ren, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is a good boy for Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir

Kylo isn’t sure when it got to this point, slick limbs, silk sheets, his sobs tangled with Hux’s low grunts and the feel of his fingers leaving five shooting stars of bruises on the swells of his hips. The insides of his thighs are a light pink from where Hux had slapped him, scarlet circles from where Hux had bitten him, and the tender pain sends shivers up his spine as he lowers himself and lets Hux fill him again and again.

Hux lies back, reclined in the pillows like a conqueror, a lazy smirk on his face that Kylo wants to slap off but can’t bring himself to. Such insolence is not rewarded, and he’s far more concerned with the way Hux’s fingertips are ghosting over the weeping head of his cock. Teasing. Kylo’s sobs are wet, shredding through his throat, but just as he’s about to grind into the tightening circle of Hux’s fist, Hux pulls away with a laugh and a slow grind that has Kylo dissolving into a writhing mess.

He gnaws the swell of his lower lip to a swollen redness, and wishes desperately that Hux would do something more than just lie there and let him do all the work.

“You’re more than welcome to get off at any time,” Hux reminds him, his voice a gentle, threatening rasp. Kylo swallows roughly, mouth dry at the implications, and he hopes that Hux will be generous this time as one of his hands untangles itself from the sheets and starts to twitch towards the rosy jut of his cock.

Hux bats his hand away, a lazy, controlled motion. “Ah, ah, ah,” he tuts. Kylo’s breath hisses between his teeth. They’ve been at this for what feels like ages, and pleasure pools heavy in the pit of his belly. “Good boys don’t touch what doesn’t belong to them, now do they?” Kylo shakes his head now; damp black bangs fall in a soft curtain over his eyes before he slicks them back with an exasperated motion. “And you want to be a good boy, don’t you?” He nods, eager. “You want to be _my_ good boy.” Kylo nods frantically, fervently, spreading his hands out across the flat plain of Hux’s abdomen to brace himself and trying subtly to rub himself against the soft skin of his inner arm.

Hux notices, but he allows him this one small mercy, knowing it’s not nearly enough for Kylo to come.

“Continue,” he commands, and Kylo does. The head of Hux’s cock nudges lightly against his prostate with every rolling thrust, and Hux’s soft, slack moans send Kylo’s head giddy and spinning. He settles himself into the cradle of Hux’s thighs, fingers curling into slick fists against Hux’s skin, and grinds in slow circles to try and shatter Hux’s impeccable control further and further. His thighs tremble with exertion, and he squeezes around Hux as best he can, hoping that maybe Hux will be merciful with him if he comes first.

“None of that,” Hux hisses between clenched teeth, fingers drifting over to pinch at the soft inside of Kylo’s inner thigh again, making him gasp and wriggle. The pain flares up through him in a short, swift burst, mellowing out into a dull sting and ache that makes the layered pleasure only all the more potent. His next words are enunciated, clear and demanding. “Make yourself come, boy, and soon. My patience is wearing thin.”

Kylo nods fervently, grinding frantic and movements sloppy now. The threat in his voice is terrifying, and Hux has never been one to make empty promises. The thought of being left behind, unsatisfied and unfulfilled and writhing achingly hard in cooling sheets, is enough to make Kylo desperate enough for this.

Hux watches with no small amount of amusement as Kylo lifts one of his hands and presses it against his throat. “And what do you think you’re doing?” he asks, grinning and thrusting up in a small motion that has Kylo sobbing.

“You said I couldn’t touch,” Kylo whines. “And I’m being a good boy.” His voice cracks on the word ‘good,’ and Hux watches curiously as the fingers of Kylo’s right hand twitch in the general direction of his throat, bared and vulnerable. The slender column of his neck is riddled with scarlet crescents that won’t disappear for days, but Hux knows he’ll hide them beneath the collar of his cloak and no one but the two of them will be any the wiser for it. Maybe he’ll press on them in secret when no one is watching, maybe they’ll be enough to send small sparks of pleasure riveting down into him, and maybe he’ll come to Hux’s quarters in the middle of the night, hard and aching and begging him to _do_ _something_ –

Kylo makes a strangled noise, his breaths coming in soft whimpering sips, and Hux watches as the blush spreads from Kylo’s face, crawling down his throat, flushing across his chest. Hux lets the realization seep over him slowly, his suspicions confirmed when he gives a particularly rough thrust and Kylo’s sobs come out choked.

“Are you choking yourself?” he asks, incredulous but unable to keep the laugh from his voice. “You know the Force isn’t supposed to be used like that, don’t you? Or at least not to my knowledge.”

Kylo glares at him, but the effect is significantly diminished by the tears that Hux can see glossing over his dark eyes. He looks needy, debauched, utterly fucked out, and Hux revels in every moment.

Kylo’s cock slicks up against Hux’s abdomen, rutting as best he can as the fans of his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. He’s close; Hux can tell by the way Kylo is twitching around him, by the telltale jerks of his cock that Hux feels more than sees.

“Please,” Kylo grits out, syllables cut off and raspy. “Please let me come.”

Hux stares coolly up at him. Kylo’s thin eyebrows furrow as he grinds desperately against him, too far gone to stop. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Please,” Kylo wheezes. Every thrust Hux grants him punches what little air he has out of his lungs, and the feeling of danger makes him giddy, makes him desperate. “Please let me come, _Sir_.”

Hux smiles. Benevolent. He slaps at Kylo’s inner thigh again, just for good measure, before granting absolution. “Go ahead, then, _boy_.”

Kylo comes with a wet sound more of a broken sob than anything else, and the intensity of his orgasm draws Hux’s from him furiously, frantically. They melt into the sheets together, and by the time Kylo comes to, the taste of air blessedly cool and intoxicating in his lungs, Hux is carding his fingers through Kylo’s damp hair and telling him in soothing whispers how good of a boy he is.

Kylo isn’t sure when it got to this point, but the journey from A to B is nothing less than exquisite.

**Author's Note:**

> >send me your kylux requests @ misayawriting.tumblr.com


End file.
